You May Be a Girl
by RhinoGhost
Summary: Hungary is frustrated, she's trying her best to forget her union with Austria and move on. Maybe Prussia can help?


Hungary hugged her pillow, not yet ready to get up that morning. She closed her eyes and gasped when in her mind she saw herself and Austria lying in bed.

Her fingers were entertwined in his dark chocolate hair and his hands were at her waist. They were snuggling and breathing deeply with peaceful looks as they slept. Hungary grunted and buried her face in the pillow trying to erase such images of their union as countries or as other countries put it marriage.

She looked outside. The sun was just coming up, slowly spreading its bright colors thoughout the dark sky dyeing it bright orange, pink, and yellow. She sighed and threw the covers off. Barely ready to do chores that day, she took her time getting dressed. Once she was dressed she trudged downstairs to prepare breakfast. On her way down she went to Mr. Austria's room and flung open the curtains dowsing the room in a soft morning light. The sleeping lump that was Austria groaned and moved. Hungary slowly crept over to his bed and flung the covers off. Austria shivered and his face pinched.

Hungary sighed and neatly folded the covers putting them on the edge of the bed. After that she went downstairs to the kitchen. She got out the cinnamon rolls she had made the night before and put them in the oven before starting on Austria's morning coffee. When the oven bell rang she took the rolls out of the oven and smiled when she heard Austria's boots squeak against the freshly polished marble floor.

"Right on time," she thought as she dished a cinnamon roll onto the plate. She brought the roll and coffee out to Austria who was sitting at his piano doing musical exercises. Hungary felt her heart clench in her chest as she noted the empty space next to him on the piano bench. A lot of time was spent at the piano during their union. Yes, Austria spent most of his time at the piano but she had joined him and would either sing or play along with the music. He would turn to her and smile softly saying, "You're far more talented than most people." That would make her blush and she would enjoy the Austrian's company even more. To her disappointment, he no longer invited her to play after the union had ended and she felt like she wasn't allowed near the piano.

"Thank you Miss Hungary," Austria said with a yawn.

She bowed slightly and went off to do her other chores. Upstairs she went to strip Austria's bed and replenish it with fresh linens. She never questioned why he wanted fresh sheets everyday but she complied. After she stripped the bed she brought the massive amount of coverings downstairs and outside to the wash house. Dumping it in the large tub, she rolled up her sleeves and started to scrub. Another clench of her heart and she remembered when they had seen each other after many years. The union papers had been signed and her boss had just dropped her off at Austria's mansion. Her eyes went wide when she first entered but not as wide as when she saw Austria sitting at the piano. She admired his cool delicate features and wavy dark chocolate hair. When his violet eyes snapped open and examined her she flinched.

He returned to his piano before saying, " I want my sheets changed everyday. There are sets in the closet for you to use."

At first she found him quite rude. It was not like when they were children. Then he was soft and sweet always going after her affection. Now she noticed a determind blush across his face and a small smile. She herself turned bright red and hurried to the closet he had motioned to. It was far along down the hall. The very last door. She carefully opened it and grimaced when the doorknob and door squeaked. She started to laugh when she saw not one, not seven, but thirty-one different sets of sheets. She hadn't heard Austria walk down the hall and was surprised when he gently put a hand on her back before reaching around and grabbing a set of sheets with another. "Please go change our bed sheets." he said. His breath tickled her neck and sent chills down her spine.

"Yes Mr. Austria," she said as she enjoyed watching him turn light pink again.

Now back outside, Hungary carefully pinned the wet clothe to the line. Little did she know but someone was lurking behind the sheets from the previous day. She gasped when she felt two arms wrap around her and hot breath tickle her neck.

"Kesesese. Hello frau," Prussia crooned. Hungary grimaced and lodged her elbow into his side. He fell back with a slight whine. "That's no way to greet the awesome in the morning!" he groaned.

"Go away," she snapped before returning to her work of tugging at the dry sheets and gently folding them over her arm. A gust of wind blew through the field that surrounded the house and clothslines and blew a bit of the sheet over her face. Already angry, she took a deep impatient breath but relaxed as the smell of lilacs and vanilla filled and warmed her. She gently pressed the cloth against her cheek and smiled tenderly. It was another reminder of her union. She sighed and shook her head to get rid of the memories yet she couldn't help but enjoy the scent a moment longer. It was a moment long enough for Prussia to sneak past her and into the house.

"Hello one who is not awesome!" Prussia shouted to Austria. He smirked at the Austrian and laughed. That idiot was still playing the piano. He had a pretty girl outside. Why in the world would he want to be in here? He saw the Austrian clench his jaw and his playing began to sound choppy. Prussia made it his job to point that out. "You know your playing is sounding a bit choppy." Again the Austrian clenched.

Prussia knew Austria would do nothing about it and would wait for Hungary to come and rescue him so with great fervor he leaned past the Austrian gave him a smirk and started to "play" different keys on the piano. Of course it sounded horrible. He knew that but he was having so much fun annoying Austria! He laughed at the man's discomfort. Then feeling a sharp pang to the head, he collapsed. Hungary stood over him a pan in hand. She had cut through the kitchen after she heard the horrible music and had grabbed a pan on the way.

"Excuse me," she said to Austria before lifting the slightly dazed Prussian to his feet and dragging him outside. Once outside she threatened, "Don't come back or I'll choke you with a ladel!" Prussia gave her a lopsided smile and sprang, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her down on top of him. She screamed and flailed about. Prussia pressed a finger to her lips and smirked. Instantly she quieted.

"Yeash Frau. I just wanted to talk to you...and annoy Austria but whatever," Prussia got a hard slap over the head. He laughed and ignored the pain and the bump on the back of his head.

"Fine...what do you want to talk about?" she snapped.

He rolled over so now he was on top of her. She squirmed under his weight until he pushed himself up. "Oh you know. My awesomeness. Gilbird's awesomeness. How much of a loser Austria is." He lowered himself down to Hungary's ear. She stuggled again thinking he was going to whisper something dirty. With hot breath he whispered, "How lonely you looked out in the field and how much you miss the loser." Hungary froze and looked into Prussia's deep red eyes. His face looked different. It was a little softer and more caring with a sad smile on his lips and the corner of his eyes slightly crinkled.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she snapped crossing her arms over her chest.

Prussia's face returned to the same old arrogant look and he slowly lifted one hand. " Come on! We've been friends forever! I know you like him!" his hand shot out and started to tickle her sides.

Between laughs she gasped, "No I don't!" before Prussia got on his knees and now tickled her with both hands, "And who said we were friends?" Prussia froze and his face fell. "What? We..We...you and I...what?" Prussia was genuinely shocked. So was Hungary. She laughed again this time without the help of Prussia. She wiped a happy tear away from her eye and she gasped again trying to catch her breath, "You really thought we were friends?"

Prussia got up. "Oh...okay...well then I have to go spread awesome to the other losers of the world." He walked off and Hungary saw a small yellow bird fly from a clothesline onto Prussia's shoulder. When her gaze followed where the bird had been she noticed a large dripping spot on one of the sheets.

"Prussia!" she screamed, "Get back here!" not wanting to clean up the mess that his bird had made. As mad as a bull, she pulled the soiled sheet from the clothesline and went to wash it vigorously several times.

The next day she awoke with the same visions with Austria. She had the same visions through breakfast and still the same as she washed the sheets yet there was something lacking that left the day empty. She hadn't noticed until they had sat down to a dinner of goulash and rolls. Prussia hadn't invaded the day. It seems Austria had also noticed this because he sat a little straighter and even entertained the idea of a walk after dinner.

Hungary sighed when Austria pulled on his walking boots and left her alone to do the dishes. She plunged her hands into the hot water and more memories shocked through her mind. In the past, every night after dinner Hungary would start on the dishes washing them off and then drying them. A few months into their marriage, she and Austria had become close and he started to help with the dishes sometimes wrapping his sud-soaked arms around her and whispering terms of endearment in her ears before they finished. She had always blushed and denied such things saying he should be resting and not helping her. But he was persistant and constantly helped.

Hungary felt an ache in her heart and few tears prick her eyes. Slowly they trailed down her cheeks and plopped sadly into the water. She sniffed and rubbed her eyes on her sleeve. Then another memory pricked her memory - happier one yes but she felt horrible afterward.

She was merely a teenager. She was sitting in the grass wearing a dress and leaning against the castle wall. Her Kingdom had just ordered the she must now wear dresses. She dreaded such things since childhood, denying being a woman so much that she wore her hair back and pants. She had always been tough. She had beaten several other countries already. Now she was being forced to wear dresses, learn how to cook, how to sew and other household chores. What she hated the most was that she was accepting it. She had become soft.

Suddenly she heard a rustling in the bushes and she flinched. "Who's there?" she snapped. A snowy white haired head popped out of the bush a small bird rested next to it.

"Hello frau!" he said, stepping out into the bushes. Hungary blushed when she noticed he was wearing tights and a long tunic. "Why are you so glum? The awesome me does not like it when pretty fraus are sad."

"It's me you idiot!" she snapped. Yes she and Prussia hadn't seen each other for a few years but she at least recognized him. She watched as his face twitched and he burst out into obnoxious laughter. He laughed so hard he fell to the ground and started to roll around. She hugged her knees to her chest and tried to ignore his laughing. When it had died down he began to poke at her caramal colored hair.

"So whose the tough guy now?" he snickered. That broke the gates that had kept all of her emotions inside and she began to cry. So softly at first that Prussia didn't hear her. Then it turned into hard sobs and his face fell. He jokingly poked at her side. "Hey. Hey. Frau. What's the matter? I...I didn't mean it.." Hungary's palm came in contact with his face and he fell back. At first he remained silent but slowly he started to laugh.

"What?" she sobbed. Suddenly Prussia wrapped his arms around her but he continued to laugh. She tried to push him off, his laughter hurting her ears. Finally he took a deep breath and he chuckled softly. "You may be a girl but you're the toughest guy I know." Hungary froze and her tears stopped.

"What?" she whispered. Hungary felt soft against her wet cheek then something slimey. "Hey!" she shouted realizing he had just kissed her cheek before licking away a tear.

He started to cackle as he ran back into the woods. Hungary sprang up and started to run after him. After a while she ran out of breath. She was now bright red for two reasons.

Hungary now changed into her night gown and let her tears fall freely. She wanted to see Prussia. She wanted to hug him and say sorry and tell him all about her day dreams hoping they would stop haunting her. She clenched a hand over her chest and cursed herself for being so weak. She crawled into bed and pulled the covers over her head.

While she was sleeping someone climbed onto her balcony and easily picked the door's lock. The doors swung open and he crept in. Setting the picnic basket he was carrying on the chair he slowly crept over to her bed. Carefully he layed himself on the bed and wrapped his arms around her.

"Austria," she whimpered sleepily.

Prussia grimaced and whispered in her ear. "No liebling just awesome me." A loud scream shot through the air and again her elbow made contact with his gut. It knocked the breath out of him but he held on tight. He clamped a hand over her mouth, "I'm not going to hurt you." Slowly he unwrapped his arms and got off the bed.

She shot up, "What are you doing here?" she rasped. He noticed her eyes were blood shot and crusty and her face slightly dirty.

He motioned to the basket on the chair, " Taking you on a picnic?" he suggested with a grin. She froze and her shocked green eyes examined him for moment. She chewed her lip and threw the covers off. "Okay," she said grabbing the clothes she had laid out before going to bed. She tiptoed over to the bathroom and locked the door behind her. Prussia had heard the door locking and he grimanced at the lack of trust she had in him. A minute later she stepped out wearing a soft green dress and tan stockings. Instead of her normal boots she wore brown slip ons. Her hair was also in a ponytail and a few curls fell around her face.

Prussia's face went a deep red and slowly he held out his hand. "Let's go." As soon as she had grabbed his hand he scooped her up into his arms and ran toward the balcony. A silent scream escaped her lips as he jumped off the balcony and landed smoothly in the grass below.

"How?" she whispered.

He smirked, "I know. It was awesome, right?" Hungary punched him in the shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck as he started to run. "We're not far," he said after a while.

He carried her up a hill where a tree sat. He set her down and produced a blanket from the basket. Laying it on the ground, he sat down. Hungary was about to sit down before he grabbed a hold of her hand and sat her down next to him. "Hey!" she protested.

He ignored her and got a sandwich from the basket. He took a bite before asking, "So. Why is the frau always thinking about Austria, hm?" Hungary went bright red.

"I don't always think about him," she said.

He removed a canteen from the basket and took a drink of the strong smelling beer that it held. He screwed the lid back on and put it by his side. "True. But you worry about him a lot and always take care of him. He needs to learn how to take care of himself and you need to learn to take care of yourself and worry about you and me." The last part got caught in his throat and he turned bright red.

Hungary froze and Prussia's hand quickly shot out to the basket removing another sandwich. He set it in her lap and started to munch on his own sandwich. Hungary smiled and her heart fluttered. Slowly she leaned over to him and kissed his cheek. Again his skin turned a bright red and he had trouble swallowing his food. Hungary looked away and sighed. "Thank you," she said taking a bite of her own sandwich.

"No problem," he mumbled. His eyes went wide when he noticed a lighting bug slowly rising out from the field. This is why he had brought her here. "Look frau," he whispered pointing out to the field.

Hungary gasped as thousands of lightning bugs floated above the field and illuminated the sky. They spread like wild fire over the field and more joined in creating a massive sheet of light. Prussia looked over at Hungary and smiled as she smiled, the dull glow illuminating her face. His eyes darted down to her soft pink lips. He shrugged and leaned forward lightly brushing his lips against hers. He felt her tense but slowly she relaxed and kissed back. A moment later they broke apart and watched the lights melt away into the grass as the sun slowly rose above the hills. Hungary yawned and leaned against his chest. He turned dark red but smiled.

"You may be a girl but you're the toughest guy I know." he whispered letting his eyes slowly drift closed.


End file.
